


All I See Is You

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Episode 9 between Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught with a light sprinkling of Wynonna.<br/>With all the craziness around Waverly, she now has Nicole to ground her and keep her sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See Is You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 6 years since I wrote my last Fan Fiction story so I am a little rusty, but please comment and I will get better.

Their kissing was quick and intense like they were each other’s life force and neither could stop; but suddenly Nicole did. Waverly opened her eyes in confusion at the loss of contact and saw the red head above her with her eyes still closed. It dawned on Waverly that Nicole was taking this brief pause to compose herself. Waverly wasn’t blind, she knew Nicole was crushing on her hard from the day they met –maybe even before that from a far—so ALL this, all that Waverly just did could have overwhelmed the normally confident officer. So Waverly smiled because Nicole made her feel that way every time their paths crossed. As Nicole let her fingers graze Waverly’s cheek, she lifted her chin and pressed one gentle kiss upon the smaller girl’s lips before landing another intense one.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile into their next kiss and when their lips parted, she finally opened her eyes to meet Waverly’s gaze. She gave a nervous laugh as she looked at Waverly, Nicole tried to dive in for another kiss but Waverly, who held Nicole’s face in her hands, held her back smiling before bringing the officer’s lips crashing down on her own. They played this push and pull through a few more kisses; it was almost like who could resist the other and both failed miserably because now that they had this feeling they didn’t want it to end.

 

Wynonna stared at the revenant who just told her that Bobo Del Ray bought Shorty’s right under her family’s nose. The revenant was laughing at her and not for one of her usual quips.

She pulled out Peacemaker and pointed it at his head as she started to say her signature, “Make your pea…” she thought against it and just said, “Go to hell”.

She didn’t even watch as the floor sucked his body down into the flames she just turned to Dolls, “HOW?” she yelled. “You were supposed to be following his every move; how could he do this?” she waited for Dolls to respond.

For once Dolls didn’t have an answer for her, he was just as shocked as she was.

 

Back in Nedley’s office, Waverly and Nicole laid together on the couch. Nicole was propped up by Waverly’s side with her head leaning in her right hand while her left hand traced the contour of Waverly’s face. She couldn’t help but smile because this was her fantasy come to life. It embarrassed Waverly to be stared at by Nicole but every time she looked away she had to immediately look back because she didn’t want to stop looking into Nicole’s eyes either.

Waverly had found a little spot in the exposed crook of Nicole’s neck to nuzzle not realizing that Nicole was highly sensitive in that particular area. Nicole closed her eyes at the softness that was Waverly and tried to stifle her giggles but this is what Waverly did to her. Against her better judgement she had to break away from Waverly.

“Wave?”

“Hmmm?” she said in an almost dreamlike state.

“I hate to say this but, I gotta get back to work.” Nicole was extremely apologetic with her tone, she didn’t want any of this to end.

Waverly snapped quickly out of it, “oh, geez. You’re so right”. She sat up on the couch and started rambling in her Waverly way, “I just came in here with the…” she reenacts how she leapt at Nicole, “and then with the…” she points over to the couch, “and yeah I guess I got a little carried away”.

“Hey, I’m not complaining” Nicole smirked as she too sat up on the couch adjusting her uniform and buttoning up the buttons that ‘accidentally’ opened while Waverly was exploring her neck.

Waverly now standing grabbed her things just as hastily as she discarded them before. She stood by the door and waited as Nicole made her way over.

“Well officer, off you go to serve and protect” Waverly smiled and gave Nicole a small salute.

‘How could you not fall for this girl’ Nicole thought before saying, “can I see you tonight, after my shift?”

Waverly got a little shy and started playing with Nicole’s collar as she confirmed, “oh, um okay, yeah”.

“Great, meet you at Shorty’s” Nicole smiled as she leaned in to kiss Waverly one last time before facing the real world again.

Nicole opened the door allowing Waverly to exit first who walked confidently back the way she came in. Nicole sat herself back on the same chair and watched Waverly go. Waverly couldn’t help but turn and wave to Nicole one last time and Nicole couldn’t help smile back and dipping her head in embarrassment. 

 

Waverly was humming as she rounded the corner to check how things were at the Black Badge Division. Nothing could bring her down right now, that is not until she heard the yelling from behind the BBD door. She gave a soft knock and barged in, “what is going on, I heard you all the way down the hall.”

Wynonna still livid says “Gus sold the bar!”

“I know” Waverly says somewhat bummed. “But hey, at least they assured Gus they won’t tear it down” she said optimistically.

“You don’t get it Wave, Bobo bought the bar” Wynonna says just ripping off the band aid. “C’mon Wave, we gotta go see what Doc knows about this because Agent Dolls here knows squat”.

With that Wynonna grabs her coat and is out the door with Waverly quick on her heels. She’s about to say something revenant related when they quite literally bump into Officer Haught in the hall.

“Oh hey” Nicole said to both but was really staring at Waverly. “Hey Waverly, you got a second?”

“Haught” Wynonna said continuing on.

“Not really, sorry” Waverly said motioning to rush after Wynonna.

Nicole was a little disappointed, “oh, okay. Well I guess I’ll see you later at Shorty’s then?” she said hopefully.

“yeah, right” Waverly said frantically until she realized she didn’t know what they would be walking into at Shorty’s now that Bobo was running things so she quickly changed her answer, “I mean no, not Shorty’s” she said nervously.

Nicole gave Waverly a puzzling look like, was this the same girl who was all over me like 30 minutes ago? “I’ll just, I’ll call you, okay?” Nicole nodded to Waverly’s request but she was already out of sight.

 

At the homestead, Wynonna and Doc were brainstorming as to what Bobo would want with Shorty’s. Then they both remembered what the Stone Witch said about Bobo wanting to find something, so he must think it’s at Shorty’s.

“But, whaaat could it be?” Doc drawled.

“I know”. Waverly chimed in. Truth be told they had forgotten she was even there. “Okay, so I don’t know, but I could find out. I work there remember?”

Wynonna was quick to protect, “you’re not working for him, not until we know what he’s up to” she said to Waverly before turning her attention to Doc, “we gotta come up with a plan”. And with that Wynonna and Doc left the homestead.

 

Waverly was looking at some research to see if she had the answer to what Bobo was looking for when a knock at the door shook her from her train of thought.

Standing outside the door was an out of uniform Officer Haught. “Nicole? What are you doing here?” Waverly questioned.

“You never called…” Nicole said a little taken aback by Waverly’s blank expression so she continued, “I mean normally when a girl says she’s gonna call and doesn’t, I don’t randomly show up at their house. But you seemed a little frazzled when you left the station so I thought I’d at least come and check on you” Nicole went on and Waverly couldn’t help the smile that was creeping up on her face. “I brought Chinese” Nicole finished as she held up the bag of takeout.

“I’m sorry Nicole, things just got a little… crrr-azy around here. Come in” with a sweet smile Waverly ushered Nicole into the house, she took the food from her hand and walked a few steps away to set it down on a nearby table.

Nicole took off her jacket and draped it over her arm as she still stood in the entryway watching Waverly’s movements, “so what got so crazy?” Nicole wondered as Waverly walked back over in her direction.

“I don’t even know where to begin…” Waverly said giving Nicole a nod to follow her into the living room.

Nicole followed as instructed tossing her jacket on a nearby chair. Waverly sat on the couch first and Nicole sat down RIGHT next to her.

“Uummm” Waverly had gotten a little flustered being in such close proximity to Nicole so she shifted herself over on the couch a little (and besides you can’t talk to a person when you’re side by side). “SSSorry, we couldn’t meet up at Shorty’s, it’s just…not the right place to be” Waverly said avoiding eye contact with Nicole.

“Hey, I get it” Nicole said calmingly as Waverly finally looked her in the eye, “if you’re not ready, if this is all too mu…” Nicole was cut short by Waverly.

“WHAT?! No, that’s not it” Waverly said shocked “Bobo Del Ray is the new owner of Shorty’s.” she continued as Nicole hung on every word she said. “Wynonna is pissed because she thinks it’s a direct attack on her, us, our family.” Waverly stared off going through how the events unfolded while growing increasingly agitated, “And I don’t know if I’ll still be working there with him in charge or if I even want to and I wasn’t gonna let him ruin our first date and, and, and” Waverly finally caught a glimpse of Nicole smiling at her as she was spiraling, “What?!” She snapped. “Sorry” Waverly said apologetically.

“Nothin’, it’s just, I would treat you to something a hell of a lot better than Shorty’s for our first date” Nicole said with that crooked smile of hers.

She got the response she was looking for, Waverly smiled right back at her, the porch smile that made Nicole fall even harder for Waverly.

“How do you do that?” Waverly asked.

“What?” Nicole responded.

“Know exactly what to say to calm me when all I’m doing is screaming and ranting” Waverly asked innocently.

“I just, I just never want you to be hurt and I say what I feel.” Nicole was too far gone now, Waverly Earp had stolen her heart and she never wanted it back.

“You’re really special, you know that Nicole”.

“Well I AM a unicorn after all.” Nicole smiled wide showing off her dimple.

Waverly playfully pushed Nicole’s knee before hiding her embarrassed face in her hands, “stop”.

Nicole slid next to Waverly pulling her hands down. She kissed that adorable embarrassed face but unlike that time with Champ, Waverly leaned in to receive Nicole’s kiss; even if it was only on her cheek this time. Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and pulled them back together into the couch. Waverly landed in the crook of Nicole’s neck which she didn’t mind at all. She took Nicole’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Nicole was just as satisfied to be protecting Waverly that she placed a few reassuring kisses on Waverly’s head.

“Wave, the foods probably getting cold” Nicole reminded.

“Yeah, probably” Waverly agreed but didn’t move. Nicole couldn’t see but Waverly had a look of content on her face that she never had before. She felt safe in Nicole’s arms and wanted to stay there as long as possible.


End file.
